L'anniversaire du professeur Snape
by SNAPESSLOVE
Summary: ---PWP--- Certains élèves reçoivent une lettre de Dumbledore leur suggérant d'offrir un présent à Snape pour son anniversaire... Bref... Harry va encore faire des siennes.


C'est un OS très court! Sûrement plein de fautes de frappe, mais c'est ma vie -__-

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR!

Beaucoup de dialogues pour ceux et celles qui aiment ça :D

_**L'anniversaire du professeur Snape**_

Par Snapeslove

-Mais qui lui offrira quelque chose à ce vautour de toute façon?

-Bin... J'en sais rien, mais tout les professeurs reçoivent des présents de leur élèves normalement.

-Sûrement que Dumbledore lui donnera quelque chose, ce sera bien assez! Lança Hermione.

Harry et Hermione regardaient la note que Dumbledore avait envoyé à ses élèves pour les avertir que l'anniversaire du professeur Snape était le lendemain, il leur avait demandé de lui offrir quelque chose.

-Je suis certain que les Serpentards vont lui offrir bien assez de présents, j'ai de la difficulté à croire que les autres maisons vont aussi le faire! Fit Ron.

-Ça pourrait être drôle. Lança une voix connue à côté d'eux.

-Harry, t'es pas sérieux là?

-Un peu... Imagine sa tête pour une fois, qu'il soit obligé de nous remercier. Expliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés.

-C'est pas faux, mais ne comptez pas sur moi, surtout que Dumbledore tient à ce que nous lui remettions nos présents en personne, chacun notre tour... Je ne crois pas être capable d'endurer cinq minutes seul avec lui! Renchérit le rousselé.

-Harry n'a pas tord, après tout, ce ne sont que cinq malheureuses minutes, Dit Hermione.

-Comme tu dit, cinq MALHEUREUSES minutes!

-Mais Ron bon sang, tu pourrais te mettre à la place de Snape une seconde...

-Une seconde c'est déjà trop! La coupa-t-il.

-Laisse-moi finir! Imagine toi, que tout le monde te déteste... Ça doit quand même, quelque part, faire chaud au coeur de recevoir un présent...

-Hermione, je crois que Snape s'en fou totalement si tu veux mon avis. Insista Ron. -T'es trop sentimentale ma vieille!

-Je continue à penser que ce serait bien.

-Bah vas-y! Achètes-lui un truc alors! Se fâcha Ron.

-Aller quoi! Arrêtez de vous chamailler pour ça, franchement. Intervint Harry. -Je vais essayer ton idée Hermione.

-Voilà quelqu'un avec une tête sur les épaules!

-Hermione?

-Oui Ron?

-La ferme! Et humm... Harry? Je ne voudrais pas crever ta bulle de rêve tout à fait sordide, mais Snape.. Tu le sais qu'il te déteste à en mourir?

-Tiens donc, non je ne savais pas! T'es vraiment un crétin Ron quand tu t'y mets!

-Tu vas faire quoi?

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais je sens qu'il va me remercier une bonne fois pour toutes! Répondit Harry.

-M'ouais... Tiens, moi j'vais lui offrir ce que j'ai mangé ce matin.. Attendez-moi je dois aller le vomir d'abord! Dit Ron sur un ton dégoûté en partant.

-Franchement, Ron aurait pu profiter de l'occasion pour essayer d'attirer les bonnes grâces de Snape...

Harry la regarda, un air incrédule à la figure. -Les bonnes grâces de Snape?

Et les deux se mirent à rire aux éclats.

Le soir venu...

-Alors Harry, on fait les comptes? Dit Hermione en prenant place sur un des sofa du salon Gryffondor.

-Bien sûre! Tu lui offres quoi?

-Non, toi en premier!

-Non! C'était ton idée je te rappel.

Ron les regardait du coin de l'oeil, il boudait mais il devait regarder...

-D'accord, je lui offre ça... Dit-elle en sortant un gros livre aux pages vierges, une plume neuve et un encrier plein.

-Bah dis donc! S'il se sent bien le Snape, il va demander ta main... Ironisa Ron.

Hermione soupira... -Et toi Harry?

-Bin, j'ai trouvé ça... Répondit-il en lui montrant un gobelet en verre entouré de gravures en fer vieillit intentionnellement.

-Un verre à bière?

-Mais non! C'est pour les potions!

-Hmmm...

-Bon d'accord... J'ai fait ma part, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Fit Ron en se levant. -Mais je ne me suis pas forcé...

Harry et Hermione attendirent de voir le présent.

-Tu ne t'es pas forcé? Ce truc a du coûté une fortune oui! Fit Hermione.

-Bah pas du tout, en fait elle appartenait à mon grand-père et maman était fatigué de l'entendre.

-Elle fait quoi cette horloge? Demanda Hermione.

-Bah elle donne les sentiments et non l'heure. Comme maman est toujours énervée, bin l'horloge fait un son énervant, tu vois l'truc non?

-Ah, je vois...

-Je veux être le premier a passer dans son bureau, comme ça je serai débarrassé de la corvée! Annonça Ron.

-Hermione tu passeras après lui d'accord? Ton cadeau va sûrement lui plaire... J'aime mieux passer quand il est d'une humeur moins massacrante si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Bien sûre! Sourit-elle. -J'espère que ça ne va pas le choquer.

-Mais non Hermione, tu sais qu'il ne te déteste pas comme il déteste Harry...

-Merci Ron, tu me flatte. Lâcha Harry en remontant pour aller se coucher.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard incertain avant de se séparer.

-Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, en cours...

-Bon, ça va pas être facile, Snape a l'air d'une envie de chi...

-RON! Franchement! Fit Hermione.

-Il le sait au moins? Que c'est son anniversaire?

-Voyons Ron! Bien sûre.

-Bah il en est pas très enchanté on dirait...

-Normal, personne ne lui a souhaité joyeux anniversaire. Oh chut, il regarde vers ici...

-Il doit sûrement recevoir des blagues en guise de cadeaux, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il est de mauvaise humeur...

-Monsieur Weasley, si vous n'arrivez pas à vous empêcher de parler, je connais un bon moyens pour vous aider...

-Je suis désolé professeur. Dit Ron. -Quel con! Marmonna-t-il pour Hermione.

La jeune fille soupira et fit un sourire à Snape, comme si de rien n'était. L'homme se tourna face au tableau et donna son cours.

Le soir venu, nos deux amis se rendirent aux cachots pour aller faire la file à la porte de Snape.

-Heum... N'est-il pas sensé y avoir foule? Demanda Hermione à deux Serpentards qui attendaient leur tour devant la grosse porte du cours de potions.

-En fait, non... Vous n'étiez pas au courant? Demanda l'un d'eux.

-Au courant de quoi? fit Ron.

-Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles chez les Gryffondors! Le directeur a envoyé des lettres en secret à certains élèves pour faire une _surprise_ à Snape.

-Hein?

-Oui... Il y a des années ou Snape reçoit des présents, mais c'est tellement rare que des élèves osent, alors voilà... Je crois que tu peux comprendre maintenant.

-Pourquoi nous trois alors? Fit Ron.

-Bah ça prenait des Gryffondors téméraire... Vous semblez aimer ça vous trois, enfreindre les règles... Lâcha l'autre Serpentard en voyant arriver Harry.

-Hmmm... J'avoue que Neville... Jamais il n'aurait osé. Rit-elle.

-Et Malfoy lui? Il n'a pas eu de lettre?

-Hahaha Malfoy... Il déteste Snape! Mais son père l'a obligé alors il est passé il y a un moment de ça. Répondit le garçon tout habillé de vert.

-En voilà une nouvelle... Dit Ron.

-Il est comment Snape en ce moment? Demanda Hermione.

-Il semblerait qu'il soit comme d'habitude. Il a mentionné entre ses dents, d'après une élève, qu'il avait hâte que cette mascarade prenne fin.

-Hmm.. Dans ce cas je crois qu'il est d'une humeur acceptable. Fit Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard...

-Il peut aller s'faire foutre ce connard! Fit Ron en sortant de la classe. -Moi j'monte manger!

-Non Harry, ne lui demande pas. Fit Hermione en arrêtant Harry qui allait suivre Ron pour lui demander comment ça s'était passé. -Je crois que c'est à moi... Dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration.

-Et bien... Je pense que ça va pas être du gâteau... Marmonna Harry pour lui-même.

Et quelques minutes de plus...

-Alors?

-Bah heu... Il m'a remercié.

-C'est tout? Fit Harry.

-Il ne s'attendait pas à me voir là. Je me sentais coupable de ne pas lui dire qu'on avait été invité à le faire...

-Oh non! Ne me dit pas que tu lui a dit pour les lettres?

-Bin Harry, comprends-moi... Dit-elle tristement en baissant la tête.

-Et il a fallu que ce soit moi qui passe après! Quelle merde!

-Je m'excuse Harry... Il avait l'air triste en fait, mais il a essayé de le cacher.

-Merci, tu me facilites grandement la tâche! Dit-il, furieux en entrant dans le bureau de Snape.

-Il va me trucider en sortant de là! Se dit-elle en marchant vers les escaliers pour aller rejoindre Ron.

Harry entra lentement, il savait maintenant que Snape le savait obligé, enfin, presque.

-Professeur Snape?

-Potter, je suis à mon bureau.

Le jeune gamin avança vers l'homme dans la pénombre.

-Finissons-en, je sais tout. Cracha le professeur.

-Vous savez peut-être tout, mais vous ne savez pas pourquoi j'ai accepté. Répondit Harry en s'arrêtant à côté de l'homme.

-Et alors, je ne sais pas pourquoi les autres ont accepté non plus!

-Bon, puisque vous êtes si aimable, voici ce que j'ai pour vous.

L'homme prit le paquet et commença à le déballer.

-Oh et heu... Joyeux anniversaire professeur...

-Hmm... Merci. Répondit-il sans un regard à Harry.

-C'est pour vos potions.

-Je vois. Dit l'homme en se levant pour aller mettre le gobelet à côté de ses centaines d'autres sur une étagère.

-Ah...

-Et oui, Potter... Vous n'êtes pas plus original que les autres. Soupira l'homme. -Vous pouvez partir.

-Justement professeur, j'ai autre chose pour vous.

Détail qu'il avait caché à Hermione d'ailleurs. Le professeur finit par le regarder, une touche de curiosité dans les iris.

-Je savais que vous alliez essayer de faire comme vous l'avez toujours fait, Potter... mais avec moi on ne se démarque pas ni n'attire d'attention.

-Non non, en me promenant dans les boutiques, je l'ai vu... Ce n'était pas prévu du tout si vous voulez me croire.

-Hmm... Dit Snape en prenant l,autre paquet dans ses mains. -Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de l'accepter.

-C'est votre anniversaire monsieur, vous devez accepter les présents qu'on vous offre.

-Vous trouvez cela drôle de me rappeler mon âge, peut-être? Cracha l'homme encore une fois.

-Pas du tout, en plus je ne sais même pas votre âge! Quel âge avez-vous? Osa Harry.

-Très drôle...

-Non sérieusement, quel âge avez-vous monsieur?

-Quarante-six ans... Répondit Snape sur un ton plus que banal, mais agacé.

-Moi j'ai dix-sept ans.

L'homme lui lança un regard qui voulait tuer.

-Ne le prenez pas mal, juste pour vous dire que nous e sommes pas si éloignés l'un de l'autre.

-Je ne sais pas ou vous voulez en venir, Potter, mais vous feriez mieux de... Mais il fut coupé par la vue de son second présent. -Combien cela vous a coûté? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas sensé le dire.

-Combien? Insista Snape.

-Monsieur! S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas dire ça...

Snape se leva et fit face à Harry. -Combien vous a coûté ce vêtement, Potter?

-N'insistez pas, je ne dirai rien.

-C'est plus que ce que je peux accepter. Dit-il en lui tendant le vêtement. -Allez vous faire rembourser, vous n'êtes pas sensé dépenser une fortune pour un présent.

-Non, je tenais à vous l'offrir! Si je vous ai insulté en vous demandant votre âge, de grâce, acceptez ceci en excuses du moins! Renchérit Harry en poussant les mains de Snape vers l'homme pour qu'il reprenne le cadeau.

-Vous comprendrez que je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Dit l'homme sur son ton habituel.

-Juste merci et.. Peut-être pourriez-vous l'essayer pour que je m'assure que c'est la bonne taille... Suggéra le jeune sorcier.

-Hmmm... Pour une fois, même si cela vient de vous... Je peux vous dire merci, alors merci... Je.. J'apprécie grandement. Dit l'homme visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Allez vous changer s'il vous plaît. Je tiens à aller l'échanger moi-même s'il ne vous va pas.

-Non, ce serait insensé de...

-Allez professeur.

En un long soupir qui lui permit de réfléchir un instant, le professeur Snape fit un signe de tête et disparu dans l'armoire à ingrédients pour aller se changer.

-Hermione, y'a un moment qu'Harry est entré dans la classe de Snape non?

-Ouais... Et?

-Bin il est pas revenu...

-Non t'es sérieux? Ron laisse donc Harry s'arranger! Je crois que Snape ne va pas le tuer pour si peu!

-Je sais pas, tu sais … c'est Snape...

-Justement, rien d'aussi dangereux que tu-sais-qui donc arrête de t'en faire!

-M'ouais...

Snape ressortit de l'armoire en feignant le self-control, mais à l'intérieur il se sentait vraiment ridicule de se montrer à Harry habillé avec cette magnifique robe. Justement la robe, d'un tissus pesant, assez lourd pour lui permettre de ne pas s'envoler au moindre mouvement, d'un noir accentué... Avec ses broderies en or véritable au niveau des manches et du col, ses fils d'argent pur laçant le dos et le dessous des bras.. Snape avait l'air d'un conte de fée...

-Professeur c'est...

L'homme lui lança un regard incertain.

-Vous … Ça vous va tellement bien...

L'homme resta silencieux devant Harry.

-Est-ce que vous l'aimez? Risqua Harry.

-Certainement. Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint du professeur.

-Je... Écoutez professeur, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire pour vous convaincre...

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous pourriez dire de plus, c'est un présent que j'apprécie, vraiment. Dit-il en levant un bras pour admirer les fils d'argent.

-Les manches ne sont pas trop serrées? Demanda Harry en s'approchant pour saisir le bras droit de l'homme. Il eut un regard d'hésitation, ne sachant s'il était autorisé à toucher Snape.

-Elle sont confortables. Combien vous a coûté ce vêtement, Potter... Soyez donc sincère.

-Très... Très cher.

-De l'or et de l'argent, des boutons en coquillages vernis et teints, une cape tout aussi majestueuse que le reste.. Potter, vous avez dépassé l'entendement...

-Non. Je ne voulais pas simplement me plier à la demande du directeur voyez-vous, s'il fallait que je vous offre quelques chose, autant que ça vous plaises autant qu'à moi.

-Ça vous plairait de la porter?

-Non, ça me plaît... Sur vous. Sourit-il tel un imbécile.

-Vraiment...

-Oui, vraiment. Joyeux anniversaire, professeur Snape.

-Merci. Dit-il en continuant d'admirer le tissus onéreux.

-Puis-je? Fit Harry en tendant les bras pour une accolade. -Chez moi, quand on souhaite joyeux anniversaire, on se serre dans les bras voyez, rien de mal...

-Je n'y vois aucune objection, Potter. Dit-il sur son ton froid habituel.

Harry s'approcha et prit Snape dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos amicalement. -Encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire. Puisse mon humble présent vous avoir apporté un peu de joie.

-Merci... Quand je la porterai j'aurai une pensée pour vous, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

-Ce n'est pas étrange, professeur. Dit Harry en reculant la tête pour fixer son enseignant dans les yeux, ne le lâchant pas de l'accolade. -Au contraire, ça fait plaisir.

Harry remarqua que Snape n'avait pas réussit à attacher les trois premières agrafes dans le haut du dos. -Attendez, je vais les attacher pour vous.

-Détachez plutôt les autres.

-Pourquoi?

-Comment je vais la retirer si je n'atteint pas les autres... Détachez les autres je vous pries.

Harry entreprit de détacher toutes les agrafes le long du dos de Snape et il trouvait ce moment plutôt embarrassant... Ses mains avaient touché malencontreusement la taille de l'homme une fois qu'il fut à ce niveau et il eut un moment d'hésitation.

-Désolé. Dit-il en essayant de défaire les dernières. Ironie ou pas, Harry était en train de déshabiller son professeur de potion...

-Merci. Chuchota Snape. -Tirez sur cette manche s'il vous plaît. Ajouta-t-il.

Harry tira doucement sur le tissus de la manche en faisant face à l'homme et ce dernier sourit bizarrement.

-Quoi? Demanda Harry.

-N'est-ce pas là un moment plutôt incroyable? Lança Snape d'une façon tout à fait déplaisante.

-En effet... J'aurais jamais cru un jour désha... Bref.

-Finissez votre phrase... Insista Snape en enlevant l'autre manche à l'aide d'Harry.

-Déshabiller mon prof de potions...

-Si ça peut vous consoler.. Commença Snape. -Moi non plus. Dit-il en posant ses fins doigts sur le col d'Harry pour l'en déboutonner le haut.

-Professeur que faites-vous?

-Chhhht... Laissez-moi faire.

Et aussi bizarre que cela pouvait sembler, Snape défit la cravate d'Harry puis déboutonna le reste de la chemise. -N'avez-vous pas un remerciement à recevoir? Ajouta-t-il.

-Un remerciement, monsieur?

-Oui... Comment pourrais-je un jour vous remercier pour combler le trou dans votre porte-feuille...

-Mais c'est un présent, pas besoin de me rembourser.

-Disons que...

Mais l'homme ne finit pas sa phrase et poussa la chemise d'Harry pour la faire descendre le long des bras du concerné.

-Professeur... Fit Harry en descendant le reste de la robe de l'homme à son tour, puis le poussa dos à son bureau pour se pencher au-dessus de l'homme.

Snape se laissa faire, s'étendant sur le dos pour tirer Harry au-dessus de lui encore plus. La timidité d'Harry était très présente, mais celle l'homme l'était encore plus.

-Faire ça, ça vous causerait un problème? Demanda l'homme.

-Non...

-Alors faites et embrassez-moi. Conclut Snape en saisissant la figure d'Harry de ses deux mains pour l'attirer à lui afin de l'embrasser doucement.

Ce baiser, tout aussi inattendu que bizarre, plu à Harry. Entre deux souffles... -Prévoyez-vous aller plus loin?

-L'aviez vous prévu, ce baiser?

-Non...

-Alors rien ne sert de prévoir... Ajouta Snape en embrassant Harry encore une fois.

L'homme fut bref, il garda sa chemise de soie habituelle et dégarnit Harry de son pantalon d'écolier ainsi que du reste puis joua un peu avec le corps au-dessus de lui.

-Ça vous plairait de m'affliger un traitement? Susurra-t-il entre deux baisers devenus sensuels.

-Quoi donc?

-Je suis dans une position que vous pourriez prendre pour avantage, Potter...

Harry comprit dès lors ou voulait en venir Snape.

-Jamais je n'ai...

-Moi non plus...

-Bien... Répondit finalement le Gryffondor avant de toucher de sa main le bas corps de Snape.

Il alla doucement, mais comme il ne savait pas du tout sur quel terrain il s'aventurait, ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il essaie de faire une entrée maladroite dans l'antre de son professeur, il se sentait ridicule d'être le dominant de l'histoire, quoi que.. Il ne savait même pas qu'il était le dominant, il ne faisait que répondre à la demande de Snape sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait.

-Mmm... Finit par faire le professeur en sentant Harry enfin en lui.

Le jeune homme du se mettre debout sur le bord du bureau pour être apte à accomplir cela, mais il se repencha sur l'homme car ses baisers étaient bien plus agréable que tout autre chose.. Pour le moment. À mesure qu'il allait et venait sur Snape, il comprit bien vite pourquoi Snape avait insisté pour le laisser faire, c'était comme un remerciement, mais pour Harry c'était tellement jouissif.. Justement...

-Snape! Oh Merlin.. Dites-moi que je vais mourir! Hurla Harry qui se bougeait de plus en plus vite.

-Oh oui, quelle belle mort! Répondit Snape en le serrant très fort contre lui alors qu'il sentait le jeune garçon se tendre... Le chaud liquide vint finalement envahir l'intérieur du professeur et il s'en délecta, de cette sensation.

Il se leva, empoigna Harry par le torse et le fit se coucher çà plat ventre sur le bord du bureau. -Voici ce que vous m'avez fait. Dit Snape en jouant sur l'entrée attirante du jeune homme avant de doucement faire son entrée à son tour.

-AH! Gémit Harry en se cramponnant aux bords du meuble. -AHH! Mmm!

Snape n'y allait pas de main morte, il avait besoin lui aussi d'atténuer la tension qui menaçait de le faire exploser. Il s'acharna sur Harry vivement, pour enfin se déverser à son tour en de vifs coup de reins précis.

-Hmm! Hmm!

-Ah Snape! Je vais mourir!

-Oh oui... Moi aussi! Hurla-t-il en se déversant une seconde fois en de violents coups de bassins.

Il se recula et laissa Harry se rhabiller en silence.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Snape.

-Oh merci... Merci... Soupira l'homme en regardant Harry sortir de la classe. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et contempla la robe offerte en cadeau en souriant sévèrement.

-Alors Harry? Demanda Ron.

-Il était plutôt content...

-Ah bon?

-Oui oui, je t'assures.

-Tu transpire Harry, t'es certain que ça va? Demanda Hermione.

-Oh que oui... Si vous saviez...

-Si on savais quoi? Dis-le donc! Fit Ron.

-J'ai couché avec Snape.

-Heum.. Harry... Tu réalise ce que tu viens de dire? Fit Hermione, pas certaine de comprendre vraiment.

-Oui, je lui ai fait l'amour, Hermione, ça peut pas être plus clair, non?

-Tu DÉ-CO-NES ?! Fit Ron en se levant de sa chaise.

-Non non, et il m'a merveilleusement fait l'amour après!

-Pour un gobelet?

-Non Hermione, pour l'autre présent hehehe!

-Ah.. Mais ça n'explique pas... _ça_...

Ron s'évanouit sur le sol.

-Bin qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire? T'expliquer comment c'est arrivé? Non, je veux que tu gardes ça en secret!

-Hmmm... J'te crois pas de toute façon! Rit la jeune fille.

-Bien sûre, Snape a aimé mon présent, mais c'est tout!

-Je savais, c'est pour rendre Ron fou hein?

-Ouais!

---FIN---

Voilà un OS débile encore une fois! Ce n'est pas un extrême, mais bon, c'était plaisant à écrire :P


End file.
